moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto
thumb|252pxBefore the Devil Knows You're Dead es una película del año 2007 escrita por Kelly Masterson, dirigida por Sidney Lumet y protagonizada por Philip Seymour Hoffman, Ethan Hawke, Albert Finney y Marisa Tomei. El título proviene del dicho irlandés "Puedes estar en el cielo una media hora completa antes de que el diablo sepa que estás muerto"."May you be in heaven a full half hour before the devil knows you're dead." La trama de la película se desarrolla de manera no lineal, yendo y volviendo en el tiempo repetidamente. Algunas escenas son mostradas desde varios puntos de vista. Argumento Desesperados por conseguir dinero fácil, dos hermanos de clase acomodada, Andy (Philip Seymour Hoffman), un ambicioso ejecutivo adicto a la heroína y casado con una mujer consentida; y Hank (Ethan Hawke), cuyo sueldo se va casi íntegramente en pagar la pensión de su ex mujer y su hija; conspiran para llevar a cabo el asalto perfecto: asaltar la joyería de sus padres en Wetchester, Nueva York. Nada de pistolas, nada de violencia y nada de problemas. Pero cuando su cómplice decide no cumplir las reglas del trato, las cosas se tuercen irremediablemente. Estilo Lumet utiliza las diferentes perspectivas de los implicados en el crimen, para relatar el asalto desde sus distintos puntos de vista. A lo largo de la película se ven los diferentes proyectos y motivaciones de los hermanos y familia, truncándose todos en un verdadero drama familiar. Recuerda inevitablemente a la magistral obra de Stanley Kubrick, The Killing, donde también se utiliza estas transgresiones temporales para narrar los diferentes acontecimientos que ocurren a los personajes. Reparto * Philip Seymour Hoffman - Andy Hanson * Ethan Hawke - Hank Hanson * Albert Finney - Charles Hanson * Marisa Tomei - Gina Hanson * Rosemary Harris - Nanette Hanson * Brian F. O'Byrne - Bobby Lasorda * Aleksa Palladino - Chris Lasorda * Michael Shannon - Dex * Amy Ryan - Martha Hanson * Sarah Livingston - Danielle Hanson * Jordan Gelber - Agente Producción Lumet tomó la decisión de filmar la película en alta definición después de experimentar con ese formato en la serie televisiva 100 Centre Street. En una conferencia de prensa en el Festival de Cine de Nueva York en 2007, Lumet dijo que rodar en celuloide es "una molestia", y comentó que tan pronto los distribuidores y los cines se puedan poner de acuerdo en proyectar en formato digital, la película fotográfica pasará a ser obsoleta."NYFF 2007: Sidney Lumet Joins the Death of Celluloid Brigade" La filmación se llevó a cabo en Nueva York.Bay Terrace Shopping Center Estreno La película fue estrenada el 6 de septiembre de 2007 en el Festival de Cine de Deauville en Francia. También fue proyectada en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Toronto el 13 de septiembre del mismo año. Fue estrenada en Francia el 26 de septiembre. En Estados Unidos fue estrenada el 12 de octubre de 2007 en el Festival de Cine de Nueva York.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0292963/releaseinfo Respuesta de la crítica La película recibió comentarios muy positivos por parte de los críticos. En enero de 2008, según el recolector de reseñas Rotten Tomatoes, el 88% de las críticas fueron positivas, porcentaje basado en 135 reseñas. En Metacritic la película consiguió un puntaje promedio de 84 sobre 100, basado en 36 reseñas. Richard Schickel de la revista Time, colocó a la película dentro de sus diez películas favoritas del año 2007, en el número tres, comentando: "En un nivel la película es una exploración maravillosamente complicada de la disfunción familiar. En otro, es una revisión controlada de la cada vez más insensata ineptitud criminal. De cualquier forma en que la mires, es una película hipnotizadora de uno de nuestros grandes maestros".The 10 Best Movies (Richard Schickel) - Time El crítico Roger Ebert le dió a la película un puntaje de cuatro sobre cuatro, llamandola "magnífica" y a su director, Sidney Lumet, un "tesoro viviente".:: rogerebert.com :: Reviews :: Before the Devil Knows You're Dead ;Listas top 10 La película figuró en varias de las listas de las diez mejores películas de 2007 de los críticos. * 1er lugar - Stephen Farber, The Hollywood Reporter * 1er lugar - Steven Rea, The Philadelphia Inquirer * 2do lugar - Marc Mohan, The Oregonian * 2do lugar - Owen Gleiberman, Entertainment Weekly * 3er lugar - Manohla Dargis, The New York Times * 3er lugar - Richard Schickel, [[Time (revista)|revista TIME]] * 3er lugar - Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun-Times * 4to lugar - Rene Rodriguez, The Miami Herald * 5to lugar - Marc Savlov, The Austin Chronicle * 6to lugar - Carina Chocano, Los Angeles Times * 6to lugar - Frank Scheck, The Hollywood Reporter * * 6to lugar - Keith Phipps, The A.V. Club * 7º lugar - Scott Foundas, LA Weekly (junto a Eastern Promises) * 8º lugar - Jack Mathews, New York Daily News * 8º lugar - Lou Lumenick, New York Post * 8º lugar - Peter Travers, Rolling Stone * 8º lugar - Ty Burr, The Boston Globe * 9º lugar - Mick LaSalle, San Francisco Chronicle * 9º lugar - Peter Vonder Haar, Film Threat * 10º lugar - Philip Martin, Arkansas Democrat-Gazette * 10º lugar - Stephen Hunter, The Washington Post Taquilla La película fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 26 de octubre de 2007, tuvo un estreno limitado, fue proyectada en dos cines, y recaudó 73.837 dólares en su primer fin de semana. En total, la película recaudó 25 millones de dólares a nivel mundial. Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas de 2007